Crushed Dreams
by MugiChanx
Summary: How hard can it be to find a girl in a bright stripey T-shirt in a grey, dreary world? Rated T for DEATH. Sorry for the sucky title.


**Crushed Dreams**

I refuse to believe it.

"I swear it's true. You have to come with me. I'll finish the Celestial off and you find her and make sure she comes to no harm. I'll try and figure out a cover story later."

The black car in which Koizumi and me sat stopped and we both sprinted out as fast as we could.

We were in the station we usually met at before our patrols of the city. I knew what to do and without hesitation, I grasped Koizumi's hand as a strange wind swooped over me. I knew then we had entered Closed Space.

I gazed over at Koizumi, who wasn't smiling as a ball of crackling red energy formed around him and he flew off into the sky.

I gazed around. The world had become grey and dreary, everyone had disappeared and an enormas celestial filled the dark sky with a pure blue glow. A swarm of little red lights began to fly around and I wonder which one was Koizumi.

However, I didn't stand there for very long.

Haruhi was trapped in her own Closed Space. Koizumi's theory was simply, she was walking around the station we had left not long earlier, retracing her steps and wishing for something exciting to happen. Thus, she stumbled upon Closed Space. It sounded dumb, but knowing Haruhi, it was probably true.

I made my way over to the meeting spot. When she wasn't there I began walking down the streets in search of her. A girl in a colourful stripey T-Shirt can't be too hard to find in a grey world.

I had walked down five streets before I found her. She was coming out of the large apartment building Nagato lived in, gazing around with a strange look in her eyes. It almost looked like excitment.

"Haruhi!" I yelled, causing her to flinch and whip round violently. I ran over to her and her eyes widened.

"Kyon! Look at this! Isn't this amazing! Isn't this mysterious!" She smiled widely and gestured for me to follow her. "I want to go talk to them, Kyon! Do you think they speak Japanese? I am sure there are friendly!"

She turned around and made to run toward the giant Celestial.

"Haruhi!" I grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Are you mad? Kyon, my dream has come true! I dreamt this would happen! And you are not about to crush my dream! You're such an idiot, Kyon!"

She pulled away and sprinted toward the Giant. She sure was damn fast!

I dashed after her and time seemed to slow.

I glanced at the Celestial, which swung its arm at the large apartment building.

I saw Haruhi stop and look at the loud crash.

I saw her eyes widen.

I watched as the building crumbled at the celestials touch.

I heard her scream.

I dashed over to the wreakage, screaming her name over and over. I climbed the mountain of rubble and dug deep, looking frantically for and sign of Haruhi; a lock of hair, a hand, a flash of her bright clothes. Tears where streaming down my face as I heard a loud crash and assumed the celestial had destroyed yet another building. All this time I was thinking in my head, _"This is Haruhi we're talking about. She can't die. She's Haruhi. She will be perfectly fine! She most definatly will! I'm going to get you out of there, Haruhi! I promise!"_

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes, I they frayed end of a dust coated strip of ribbon.

My heart lept into my throat as I scrambled toward the ribbon and began to dig her out. Soon her head and torso were clearly visable, although both were coated in thick, white dust.

Her eyes were closed.

"Haruhi?" I croaked, touching her face. she didn't stir. I shook her shoulders.

"Haruhi?!" I cried, more desperatly now. I touched the top of her head. I felt a wet, sticky substance on my hand.

Blood.

There was no disguising the fact that her hair was coate in blood, even with the dust. One of her ribbons had a terrible dark stain on it.

I pulled her body out of the wreakage and held her in my arms. Her head was bent in a weird way. Her neck was broken.

I grasped her wrist, but I couldn't feel a pulse.

"Kyon? Did you find her? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

I turned around to face Koizumi, who was dashing toward me.

"Oh my god! Kyon, you're covered in blood! What happened? Where's Suzumiya-san?"

He stopped as he saw the broken body in my arms.

"S-Suzumiya. Is she... is she really...?"

I nodded as Koizumi collapsed on the floor and broke down. I turned back to face Haruhi.

_You're such an idiot, Kyon!_

Her last words haunted me. I had been such an idiot, Haruhi. And I'm so sorry.

The sky cracked open and evaporated. What would happen after that, I don't know. Could the world live on without it's god?

**Whaaaah! Sucky Ending!**

**And don't get me wrong, Haruhi is one of my favourite characters, I don't want her to die!**

**I just thought of this when my sister started to write her fanfic about the world ending. So, yeah. Please review! I don't mind if you hated it! I did too! But please don't flame! ^_^**


End file.
